


Such sweet sorrows

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: What is happiness to an empath profiler with issues a mile deep?





	Such sweet sorrows

”What was the happiest moment of your life?” Hannibal asked, in his cell, which still adjoined to Will’s. Alana had allowed them that much at least.  
“I should say being with my dogs, or fishing with Abigail.”  
“Not time spent with your wife?”  
“That was not happiness, that was a lie,” Will said bitterly.  
“Then what?”  
“You know.”  
“Do I? You tried to kill us.”  
“Because I was happy. Because I was never as happy as I was when I was killing with you. “  
Hannibal smiled to himself, and Will didn’t need to see him to know it.  
“That’s why we had to die.”  
“You couldn’t live with me, with us?”  
“I couldn’t live without you either. I wanted to die with you, to never know the agony of separation again.”  
“We could still be together.”  
“Not in this life.”  
“We are still alive.”  
“In prison.”  
“Achilles and Patroculs would still make Troy theirs.”  
“You love your symbolism.”  
“So do you.”  
“They will separate us. I’ll be transferred to New York.”  
“We will escape.”  
“You have a plan?”  
“Always, my love. Living with me will be a better choice than dying with me.”  
Will wasn't sure if that was true, but he said nothing.


End file.
